


Встреча, изменившая судьбу

by Lunar_the_tramp



Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Dark Barry Allen, Future Fic, Genderswap, M/M, Minor Character Death, Revenge, Time Travel, male Iris West
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:53:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Путешествуя в прошлое, Эобард встречает Айрис Уэста — чернокожего журналиста из "Централ Таймс". Тоун открывает в себе новое чувство — любовь.К сожалению, ничто хорошее не длится вечно...
Relationships: Eobard Thawne/Iris West
Series: Romantic drabble's week Challenge 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624231





	Встреча, изменившая судьбу

**Author's Note:**

> #1, понедельник, условия «Эобард Тоун х Айрис Уэст (слэш, R)».

— Почему ты хотел убить меня, Тоун? — Барри стоит по ту сторону мета-клетки и испытывающе глядит в светлые глаза пойманного Обратного Флэша.  
Тот не отводит взгляд, смотрит в ответ чуть нагло и презрительно кривит губы:  
— Поверь, Флэш, у меня были на то причины… — _Потное обнажённое тело скользит по тёмной простыне, пронзительные карие глаза сверкают россыпью бриллиантов в приглушенном свете ночника…_ — Очень веские причины.  
— Может, поделишься? — Барри упорен. Он чувствует себя хозяином положения и не собирается отступать. «Человек в жёлтом», его детский кошмар, его проклятье наконец-то в ловушке — и Аллен собирается стребовать с него ответы. Зачем он сделал это всё?  
— Хочешь знать? — Тоун с прищуром глядит на своего заклятого врага. Замечает всё — блестевшие глаза, сурово поджатые губы, сжатые в кулаки ладони, — и удовлетворённо кивает. — Что ж, ты сам этого захотел, — Эобард устраивается поудобнее. — Как по закону жанра, это началось с одного человека…

_— Эй, парень, всё в порядке?  
Молодой Эобард, впервые попавший в прошлое, резко поднял голову и встретился взглядом с темнокожим парнем. Тот с тревогой и любопытством смотрел на него, сжимая в руках исписанные листы.  
«Журналист», — догадался Тоун, заметив за спиной незнакомца серые стены штаба «Централ Таймс».  
— Да, всё в полном, — прошептал он и, покачиваясь, поднялся на ноги. Он и не знал, что путешествия во времени отнимают столько сил.  
Парень сложил листы в сумку, аккуратно сцапнул Тоуна за плечо и помог ему дойти до ближайшей лавочки. Потом присел рядом и достал откуда-то бутылку с водой.  
— Спасибо, — признательно пропыхтел Эобард, большими глотками осушав её.  
— Не за что, — парень улыбнулся. Тоун машинально подметил, что улыбка эта ему очень шла. — Откуда ты взялся? Я только на секунду отвернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь — а ты тут как тут! Ещё и в такой одежде...  
— Меня зовут Эобард, — Тоун размышлял всего несколько мгновений и решил представиться. В двадцать первом веке никто не знает его, а значит, хронология не будет сильно нарушена. — А тебя как?  
Парень неожиданно смутился.  
— Ты будешь смеяться, — произнёс он.  
— С чего бы это? Я же не на Лигу Смеха приехал!  
— Ну... потому что меня зовут Айрис, — поджал губы парень.  
«Бедняга», — подумал Эобард. Его самого в детстве постоянно троллили, смеялись над его вычурным именем. Какого было этому парню с женским — Тоун даже догадаться не мог.  
Вслух же он произнёс ободряюще:  
— Красивое имя, Айрис._

— Ты был знаком с Айрис? — Барри слушает завороженно, как не слушает рассказывающего сказку родителя ни один ребёнок мира.  
— Да, — Эобард вздыхает, когда воспоминания мутят его голову. — Кстати, всегда хотел спросить — почему его назвали женским именем? Не знаешь?   
Аллен отрицательно мотает головой и нетерпеливо восклицает:  
— И что было дальше, Тоун?  
— Дальше? Ничего хорошего... — Тоун болезненно кривится. Его рассказ приближается к моменту, который стал началом конца...

_Их роман с Айрис, вспыхнувший стремительно и неожиданно, был похож на сказку, на потрясающую песню, которую хочется слушать и слушать без конца.  
Утром Айрис уходил на работу (как и предполагал Тоун, он работал журналистом в «Централ Таймс»), а сам Эобард бесцельно сновал по городу. Тот был совсем другим — летающие машины ещё скреблись по наземным тёмным дорогам, люди с удовольствием слушали леди Гагу, а побережье моря не грозилось плеснуть разъедающей кислотой в лицо пробегающему на супер-скорости Обратному Флэшу.  
К вечеру Тоун прибегал в небольшую квартиру Айрис. Тот обычно уже сидел за столом и редактировал статьи для личного блога, между делом попивая чай латте с обезжиренным молоком, который постоянно покупал в кафе "Джиттерс". В такие минуты Эобард садился неподалёку и, прикрыв глаза, вдыхал аромат дорогого одеколона, который исходил от Айрис.  
Кто из них сделал первый шаг, Тоун уже не помнил. Он просто вдруг понял, что вжимает своего журналиста в стену и целует в подрагивающие пухлые губы, а тот вовсе не против — наоборот, прижимается к его телу, неожиданно сильно хватается за воротник Эобардовой рубашки и отвечает.  
В ту ночь всё закончилось поцелуем, но уже на следующую парни направились в спальню. Айрис был серьёзным противником, неумолимо сражался за активную роль, но когда Эобард стал лизать ему шею, прикусывая кожу возле плеча, сдался и расслабился под любовником, поглаживая того по боку. Тоун никуда не спешил — он медленно раздевал изнывающего от наслаждения Айрис, целовал и лизал покрывшуюся мурашками кожу. Дойдя до груди, Эобард принялся тереть соски любовника между сильными пальцами, в какой-то миг, отвлекая Айрис поцелуем, пустил по рукам лёгкую вибрацию.  
Обильно намочив пальцы в купленной заблаговременно смазке, он долго и терпеливо растягивал стонущего любовника, нежно поглаживая его между ног, подготавливая к неминуемому. А потом, закинув длинные ноги Айрис себе на плечи, погрузил того в мир плотских наслаждений._

— Не может быть! — зелёные глаза Барри распахиваются в изумлении, когда он слышит из уст бывшего наставника настолько горячие подробности.  
— Что именно? Что — тогда ещё не ваш — приёмный брат мог оказаться в постели с мужчиной? — Тоун явно удовлетворяется шоком, отразившимся на лице Флэша. Он знает, что Аллен — гомофоб: слышал, как тот тихо разговаривал об этом с Циско. И также знает, что сделает всё, что в его силах, чтобы Флэш почувствовал к себе отвращение. Ведь то, что происходило дальше там, в 2024 году, было по-настоящему ужасно...

_Он перешёл дорогу Флэшу. Лишь дважды спас котят с деревьев — Айрис был рядом, и Тоун хотел сделать ему приятное. Кто же знал, что герой Централ-Сити настолько самолюбив?  
Айрис любовно написал в блоге про красную Вспышку, которая была ничем не хуже уже известного в городе рыжего Флэша. Тоун сидел рядом, прижавшись боком к любимому телу, и с любопытством читал проявляющиеся на экране чёрные буквы. Если бы он знал, чем всё закончится, то запретил бы Айрис нажимать на роковое "опубликовать".   
На следующее утро Айрис отправился на работу и больше не вернулся. Эобард ждал его, бесцельно снуя по комнате и отстранённо замечая, как за окном начинает темнеть, а окна соседского дома зажигаются.  
Часы на каминной полке пробили полночь. И сердце Эобарда пронзительно сжалось. Он понял, что случилось что-то ужасное._

— И что случилось? — тихо интересуется Барри, когда тишина после этих слов становится оглушительной. Он глядит на Тоуна не мигая, словно сам не зная, чего.больше хочет — узнать правду или никогда не слышать её.  
Эобард рвано вздыхает и откидывается на мягкую стену своей клетки. Аллен застывает, увидев в его глазах слёзы.  
— Я направился на поиски, — тихо, почти на грани слышимости, продолжает Тоун, и Барри сглатывает, неосознанно приблизившись к стеклу. — Он был там, мой Айрис. Лежал на асфальте, в луже крови, в двух кварталах от дома. С ним был он... — лицо Эобарда искажает гримаса ненависти. — Флэш! — он словно выплёвывает это слово, морщится, будто увидев дохлую лягушку.  
Барри чувствует, как в сердце больно впивается что-то острое. Он отступает на шаг, неверяще мотая головой.  
— Ты-будущий убил Айрис. Скинул его с крыши за то, что тот посмел написать про другого, красного Флэша.   
— Не может быть!.. — хрипит Барри. — Ты лжёшь!  
— И тогда я не выдержал. Я бросился на Флэша, мечтая порвать его на куски. У него была похожая цель. Мы били друг друга с такой силой, что всё летело из стороны в сторону. В какой-то момент кусок стены полетел в сторону моего Айрис. И я бросился спасать его. А Флэш коварно напал сзади. Он сбил меня с ног и принялся колотить головой об землю. Думаю, только регенерация спидстера спасла меня в ту ночь, — Тоун кидает быстрый взгляд и видит, что Аллен, побелев, как простыня, с неверием смотрит на него. — Он бросил нас с Айрис в мусорную яму за городом. Думал, что мы оба мертвы. Но я выжил.   
Глаза Барри стремительно мокнут, он дышит часто и поверхностно, не в силах издать хоть звук от шока, охватившего его. Этого не может быть... Он не мог быть таким ужасным...  
— Я прятался в заброшенных складах и гаражах. Мной овладела жажда мести. Целых полгода я терпеливо собирал информацию о Флэше — узнавал всё-всё, до мельчайших деталей. Там, в том будущем, ты был врачом. У тебя была жена, двое детей, не унаследовавших скорость, собака. Ты любил шоколадные конфеты с ликерной начинкой. При тебе в городе не было ни одного спидстера — ты уничтожил всех, побоявшись, что кто-то превзойдет тебя в поприще супергеройства, — Тоун смаргивает слёзы и зло оскалится. — Ты был очень самолюбив, Барри Аллен.  
Барри медленно качает головой, отступает всё дальше и дальше, пока не упирается спиной в стену. Тоун же, плавно поднявшись, приближается почти к самому стеклу, внимательно разглядывая заклятого врага.  
— Я перенёсся в прошлое, — тихо продолжает он. — Специально заманил тебя туда. Я хотел убить тебя-малыша на твоих собственных глазах. Хотел, чтобы ты страдал так, как страдал мой Айрис. Но Флэш был изворотлив. Ты знаешь уже, что там произошло, в доме Алленов, пятнадцать лет назад.  
Барри бессильно съезжает по стене вниз, сжимает уши руками и зажмуривается, словно стремится забыть то, о чём только что узнал.  
Теперь он понимает, почему Тоун пошёл на такие опасности. Любя кого-то, мы становимся безрассудными.


End file.
